Supernatural: Orgins of Evil
by BloodyRaven101
Summary: A new evil arises in the land.


(AN: this is setted in season 10. )

Dark Moon sky was born under shady moon of the last oktober Every day. Dark Moon sky ware the most beautyfil outfits the worlds have ever seen. Dark Moon sky's favourte is a incandesent red jacket that reaches down to Dark Moon sky's hipes and is decorated with signs of Moon sky took long walks at dark forrest where Dark Moon sky are acoompanied by Dark Moon sky's faithful Fenris, Dark Moon sky's faithful companion ferral worf.

Butt 1 day Dark Moon sky was walk down beach and Dark Moon sky sees a greet ligt appearing in the middle of the beach. It was greet and drak and is everywhere but especially the middle wear it is the greetest and darkerest of all.

Oh faithful Fenris! Dark Moon sky cryd!

And then Dark Moon and worf was sucked in too void. Dark Moon sky droped a purse on the midnite beast. Juts then Demins emerged from the void and follower they're leader Dean Winchester the knight of hell .

"We muts fined Sam Winchester and make him suufer" Dean Winchester proclamed.

The horde of emins went frenzy.

"Fined him now!"

The hordes of demins raced out to the city in search of they're targets.

"Oh know! Dean is a Knights of Hell "Castiel said horrofied

"Thats horrole"

"I must fined him immediately"

So Sam Winchester wet to find his borther wear he was. SamWinchester walks outside and lok at horizion . Sam got in car and searched aruond the city . Sam Winchester new this was bad. Very Bad. what culd he do against a knight of hell? They were evil demin soldiers that made people not people butt demins. Sam Winchester grabs out his demin killing wepon and new he had to turn him back too humen butt didnt no how.

Sam Winchester look out at vast streat in serch of brothr where he was.

Just then a crowds of demins stated charge to Sam Winchester. Sam Winchester stated to stab in brains. they're were to many butt Sam Wichester new he had to kill all the crowd. Blood organs and horns flew every wear as Sam Winchester kills evil demins. sam winchester was fitin life + death tring to kill the crowd of evil demins. Soon they fall dead too ground. Sam Winchester burried them in ground so they could bee in piece.

"I am come for you Sam Winchester " A demonic voice said onminously "You will pay four what you have done too me army!"

" I am now a night if Hell"

"And I will rule the hole world"

"KNOW! I mus stop Dean Winchester and turns him bake to humen!"

"you are to late. "

"I am big and strong now"

Another crowd of Demins came from a balck lite and comes charging for Same Winchester. Sam Winchester grapped out an even stronger and more powerful demin killing wepon . Sam Winchester shote at demins in heads and they fall dead to ground. They kep coming and comin towards Sam Winchester and he new that he could no take them all so he fled seen with his car.

"Their are to many to fite" said Same Winchester. there will take over hole world"

So Castiel gave daggar that was enchanted too fight nights of hell. Aslo gave a scroll that turns Dean Winchester back too humen so he couldd helps fight demin army and make evil go way for ever. Now Sam Winchester had to find his brother Dean Winchester before the evil forces of evil take over world. Then Sam Winchester new where Dean Winchester was. Te old warehouse! So Sam Winchester wet to where the old warehouse was and use scroll on Dean Winchester (AN Dean was sleeping!). Juts than Dean WInchester tranformed into humen again! It works! Now they ready to fight demin army! So they went to they place they were .

then they toke out wepons and started to fight evil demin hordes . they slashed at them and shoted at them in brains. Blood and orgrans splattered everywear! There wer many of them butt they could take them down with wepons. demin after demin fell dead too ground They fought hard against on slot of demin butt finally kill al demins. Then they new there was piece.

So then that left seen and were please at the destruction of evil. afterwords there was piece and harony and the land and everyone was heppy. then eery one celebrated knew found peice.


End file.
